Flying free
by twistedmic
Summary: My attempt at a one hour one shot. took me a little over an hour.This was an idea that popped into my head.Shinji decides to jump.


Flying free

The instant my feet leave the ledge I realize that jumping may not have been such a good idea, and I almost wish that I hadn't done it. It's to late to go back now, even if I wanted to. The ledge is as far out of reach as my one time wish to gain love and respect from my father.

As I begin falling faster, head first, I close my eyes, not wanting to see the ground rushing up to meet me. With my eyes closed and the wind pulling at my clothes and whipping at my face I feel like I'm flying, free as a bird.

It's an exhilarating feeling that brings a smile to my face. I stretch my arms out like wings, further enhancing the feeling of flight, and let out a soft bird call then giggle at the silliness of my actions.

I can't tell how long I've been falling, it feels like an eternity-but I know it hasn't been that long, when I feel a sharp tug at my legs, slowing my plunge.

I open my eyes just as something flings me upward and I can see the pristine blue sky high above me. I can't help but smile. I start falling again, and this time I can see the bungee cord attached to my ankles.

The free, flying, sensation returns and I let out a loud cry of joy. I've never felt so alive in my entire life. I can't wait to try this again. The cord pulls me up and lets me fall twice more before I begin swinging back and forth like a giant pendulum, laughing the entire time.

Once I stop swinging, I'm lowered onto a large emergency airbag, which I thankfully did not need, and a ride operator detaches the bungee cord from me and helps me off the bag. I thank the man and head for where my friends are waiting for me.

Hikari rushes to meet me, her bright, warm eyes shining with pride and pure affection as she smiles at me. She throws her arms around my neck and kisses me, deeply and firmly.

"I'm so proud of you for facing your fears." She whispers in my ear in the soft, breathy tone of voice that she knows I like. "And I intend to properly reward you back at the hotel."

"Stop encouraging that pervert!" Asuka says loudly, effectively breaking up our private little moment.

Hikari turns to face her friend and snaps. "Shinji is not a pervert!"

"I admire your quick defense of your boyfriend, but I was calling _you_ the pervert, not him."

Hikari pouts, cutely in my opinion, at Asuka for a few seconds before she smiles. "You're right, I am a bit of a pervert. But only with shinji."

"That's an understatement." Asuka said. "Plus you have a dirty mouth when you two get going."

"Maybe you're the pervert if you like listening in on us." I can't help but say.

"It's hard not to, with how loud you two are." Touji says as he steps closer to Auska and slides an arm around her waist. "We can hear you through the damn walls."

I can help but smile when I see how close the two have grown. " It's hard to believe the 'Red Devil' and the 'Brain-less Stooge' are actually dating."

"And I have trouble believing that 'Straight-laced, by-the-book Class rep Horaki turned out to be a gutter mouthed, adrenaline junkie sex-fiend."

I pull Hikari closer to me and feel my hand slide down to cup her jean-clad butt. "I'm glad I'm the one that found out."

Asuka briefly kissed Touji's neck "And this buffoon grew on me." I'm very happy that she found someone to spend her life with and bring her the happiness that she deserves.

My musings are cut short when Hikari whispers. "If you don't get your hand off my ass, then I won't be able to wait until the end of the day to get those pants off you."

"I'm sure we can find some secluded place to have fun." I murmur as I give her a light pinch.

"Quit playin' grab ass, you two!" Asuka snaps. "I don't wanna get thrown out of another amusement park because you two can't keep it in your pants!"

I flash Asuka a pout reminiscent of Misato when her teasings failed to garner a rise." Spoilsport"

Hikari presses her face into the crook of my shoulder. "Let's just head back to the hotel room now. I can't wait another three hours."

"Hikari and I are heading back to the hotel now," I tell asuka and Touji. "we'll meet you later for dinner."

"You two are worse that Misato and Kaji!" Asuka yells at are backs.

"That's why she's so proud of me!" I call back.

"Stupid perverts!" Asuka retorts

I smile at Asuka's usual insult and bask in the warmth of Hikari's body as she holds me close.

I'm so glad that all four of us have found the happiness that we were denied during the Angel crisis.

END


End file.
